


From Afar / 白头到老

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	From Afar / 白头到老

  
  
男人喜欢喝酒，Gray找他时总带上一瓶。  
这一带都是酒吧和商店，她不熟悉，就一家家买过去。  
黑啤，莓果，伏特加，琳琅满目。最好是双份威士忌，要是尝到不兑水的，男人能笑得眼睛都眯起来。  
男人上了年纪，眼角皱纹陷得很深，却衬得双眼更加明亮，甚至算得上迷人。见到他的人都忍不住猜他年轻时有多英俊。Gray觉得他笑的模样有点眼熟，挺亲切，又说不清在哪里见过。他喝酒，她就陪着，三杯之后他就要板起脸来，不许她再碰。  
三杯还比不上以前在家偷喝的一半呢。她肚里直骂他小气，但也听话地放下空杯。  
往往这时已经聊过了一轮，地图和资料满满当当摊了一桌。  
男人是猎人，脑袋里的东西能编出本百科全书，第一回见面时她并没发觉。  
她连这个时代有猎人都不知道。这个手机上还插着接收器的时代。  
她来这里一个月了，找不到回去的路。Gray后悔没听老家伙的话，独自追着狼人跑进了坎顿的小巷。那狼人从前逃脱过一回，抓伤了她的前臂，自此交恶。俄亥俄的傍晚在下雪，她循着爪印追踪逃跑的猎物，不甘心地叫着坏狼人的名字。  
她喊了一次，又一次，还有一次，接着念了一段摄网咒。黑影从暗处跌跌撞撞蹿出来，呲起锋利尖牙迎面扑来，Gray翘起嘴角举起枪，抬头却只见白茫茫的光。再睁开眼，坏狼人就惊慌失措地溜走。旁边不是耸立入云的高楼大厦，没有斑斓刺眼的城市闪光。墙角的流浪汉正盯着她，满脸讶异。  
Gray收好武器，沿着荒凉小巷慢慢走上市中心，鼻尖充满灰尘的破败。几张废弃的报纸还算崭新，星球大战之类的字眼印得很大。她走了几步，又忽然跑回去，转身的速度快得截断了风。那真的是“星球大战”，生出白发的里根站在标题右侧，宣布离职。  
狼人死在第二天凌晨，追踪器显示的地点就在一条街外。Gray赶过去时，正与打扮落魄的男人擦肩而过，闻到了与流浪汉截然不同的硝烟气息。匆匆一瞥让她记住了他墨绿的眼睛和不符坚毅轮廓的下巴。那让她想起老家伙。她无时无刻不在想念老家伙。  
枪法很准，一颗银弹直入心脏。Gray看着狼人潦草的尸体，不想收拾，也不想离开，甚至不在乎是谁抢走了猎物。她慢慢地，慢慢地蹲下去，在冰冷的小雨里抱住自己的小腿。  
上膛声在背后响起。Gray叹了口气举起双手，等待没完没了的盘问。  
皮靴靠近，步伐短促而沉重，她在枪口抵住后背前迅速起身，反手砸向对方胸骨下方，拳头却被稳稳接住。正中下怀。她得意，抬腿踢向小腹，却被手肘挡下。一番搏斗，最终双手被反扭在身后，对方单手掐住她的脖子，掌心硬茧压迫搏动的血管。  
向来憎恶的雄性气息近在咫尺，Gray艰难地汲取空气，却嗅到了法兰绒线衣与劣质啤酒的泡沫。小巷冷极了，她很累，也很饿，雨水把头发黏在脑袋上，她却在威胁生命的粗鲁男人身上闻到了熟悉的味道。她想起前天晚上经过亮着灯的书房，老家伙正戴起老花镜剪贴报纸，肩上披着早就过时的军绿外套。她怀疑他又偷偷长高了，不然这外套不会小了一号。Gray想着，一直想着，直到流下眼泪。  
“你不是狼人。”他语气比想象中柔和，“你从哪里来的，孩子？”  
钳制松开，男人后退了几步表示停战。Gray羞恼地吸吸鼻子转身，看清了他手上的柯尔特，才意识到这是个猎人。  
背后忽然一阵火辣辣的痛，还来不及反应，就眼前一黑。她只记得惨白尖牙触碰皮肤的锐痛。  
醒来时烤肉的香气勾得肚子咕咕叫。她咽下口水，警惕环视。男人在另一张床上擦着银刀，头也没回：“我可没工夫往晚餐里添毒，小孩。”  
Gray咬住嘴唇犹豫一秒，就直接叉起肉块往嘴里送。她是真的饿了，吃得又凶又急，油从嘴边溢到下巴也没去管。递来的纸巾吓了她一跳，埋怨自己没察觉到别人靠近。男人站在床边，表情有些愕然：“可别把盘子也吃掉了，那就拿不回押金了。”这个玩笑不好笑，嘴角上扬的男人也意识到了，很快收敛起来。  
“还是有点好笑的。”他嘟囔。  
狼人不会复活，Gray碰上的是个异端，现在已经烧成了灰，跟别的卑微尘屑没什么不同。后颈蹭破了一块，但没咬伤。男人为了保险起见逼她喝下药汤——那尝起来就像放了一个月的蜥蜴肉。等到第一个夜晚过去，日光如河，缓缓浸透纱窗。他们就算是认识了。  
  
男人什么都懂。在她私下调查时，每个人都这么评价，语气并不友善。人们对于找不出原因的事总有自己的解释，多数都不是好的。  
他们说他有未卜先知的邪术，到处奔走，做的很多事却毫无道理。比如忽然吼走教堂正排练的唱诗班孩子，他们刚出门，教堂就失了火。比如在威斯康星的湖边拦下两个骑自行车的孩子，还把其中一个骂得狗血淋头，另外一个后来好几年都没有亲近的朋友。  
法庭曾经也有他一席之地，许多人指控他扰乱社会安全，应该被关进精神病院。有一家人言辞格外激烈，据说三十年前他们曾计划过一场完美野营，爬上黑水山脉的途中却抛锚了三次，后来发现全是男人的诡计。被告人高高仰着头，似乎没做错任何事，也没有辩驳一句。由于证据不足，一个月后他就被放出来了。  
还有人说看见他半夜埋了一个男人的尸体，带走了那一家的小男孩。  
还有人说他在马里兰枪杀了一名神父。  
还有人说。  
还有人说。  
他们空口无凭，谁都没有证据。他是猎人，关于他的恶意传说不过都是猎人理应得到感激。  
于是Gray烧掉了记录用的小本子，再也不听外人闲话。  
只记住了一件事。如果男人什么都知道，那肯定也能把她送回去。  
她在餐馆找了份计时薪的工作，第一回为了时空穿梭的事去找男人时带了晚餐。不怎么健康，但她喜欢，而且没有老家伙在一旁念叨。那个晚上有月亮，男人打开门，细碎暗影在脸上晃出流水般的光。  
汉堡肉香气四溢，男人瞧过来又扭过脸，喉结吞咽。Gray为这孩子气的表现笑起来，递过去一块。男人没接：“我可有二十多年没碰过这个啦，那会让我胃酸反流。”  
“你年轻时就不能吃汉堡？”她算了算时间，非常诧异。  
他摇头：“老了就不能吃，我五十年前就知道了。那太难受了。”他扁起嘴，像刚长了龋齿的小孩面对一整盘糖果。  
一个人是怎么摒弃现在，从过去知道未来呢。难道男人也是穿越过来，当时就已经年迈了吗，那他怎么会在这儿度过四十多年呢。这个年龄差距怎么算都不对。即使卷进这场时间恶作剧，她还是弄不懂很多事。  
听说了近乎荒谬的故事，男人的眼睛亮了一下。不是认为Gray的事太荒谬可笑，更像是得到了希望，像是埋在山洞里过了一百年的人终于得见一线明亮，听见一丝声息，而她就是凿出裂缝的锥子。  
她几乎要确定他也是某个时代过来的了。但如果他到现在都回不去，她真的还有办法吗。Gray不报希望，男人却兴致高涨，翻出满满一摞资料，都分门别类做好了标记，泛黄的剪报和图片边都是她看不懂的咒语。他重新翻检起时间的灰，恨不得每个字都给她读一遍。  
后来她就总去找他，总记得带上酒。清冷有风的夜晚，树影在窗外争相摇晃，男人在屋里踱步，糖霜般的胡茬沾满融融光晕。有时她睡着了，醒来时肩上总是披了件外套，带着硝烟和笔墨的干净味道。男人把阵地移到了客厅，门底下是来回踱步的黑影。  
刚开始两人都贪杯，后来男人就立了限酒令，谁都不许多喝。  
他说想活久一点。  
求生是本能，但身为猎人，唯一能保证的结局不过是死亡*。Gray不惧怕，比起死亡，偶尔更担心衰老会带来疾病夺去力量。男人正好相反，他没有牵绊，衰老在他身上唯一的作用只有容貌，有案子时比她见过的年轻猎手都勇敢，像个疯子。这种人很适合轰轰烈烈地死去，然后成为人们嘴里的传说。但案子一解决，他就变回平凡无奇的老人，窝着旧外套在屋子里神秘兮兮地写东西，笔调不慌不忙，往地图间按下一枚枚图钉。  
这架势让Gray想起老家伙带她狩猎的森林，小鹿的身影一闪而过，他稳稳地扶着猎枪，运筹帷幄。老家伙也喜欢写东西，老旧的抽屉里清一色漂亮鼻尖。她总觉得，他们坚持活得长久，大概就是为了一页又一页填满那些厚厚的本子，再一格一格塞满柜子。  
  
堪萨斯有间不起眼的小屋，就在灰色独立屋的对面，隔着一条马路。多数时候男人住在那儿，每个月回一趟俄亥俄。闲下来时，男人就坐在摇椅上，从敞亮窗口凝视灰屋的顶端，如同雕塑。很入神，像要就这么把屋顶看穿。Gray也去看。很快她发现灰屋里出入的一个男人有些古怪，总是穿着成套西装行色匆匆，条纹领带一丝不苟地系在胸前，有时手里捧着本笔记，封面订着皮革。他们叫Henry时，他报以虚假而傲慢的微笑。  
相比之下，其他人就正常多了。她喜欢看那对夫妇带着孩子在草坪上玩抛接球，秋天的落日柔和宁静，微风带过烤土司的味道。夫妻俩也会吵架，像互不相容的两团火球，没过多久又和好如初。有时丈夫开着他的雪佛兰出门，正好与男人相遇，就会拍拍车门，冲他比个傻气无比的手势，似乎这车让两人有了什么渊源。  
老家伙也开这种车，上了年头的Impala被他当宝贝一样呵护。Gray一直想试试握方向盘的感觉，往往刚碰到车门就被吼开了。一定是她太想念老家伙了，才会觉得男人注视Impala的眼神比他还狂热。  
  
有一天傍晚Gray发现男人的门虚掩着，心一下提到了嗓子眼。她小心翼翼抽出弯刀趴在墙边，接着听见了争吵。她靠近了些，男人的声音清晰极了。  
“……最终你会发现，你最后悔的不是亲手杀死她，也不是看着她心脏的血流过你的刀尖却无能为力，而是你们永远没机会和好了。”  
屋里安静下来。  
对方似乎还在生气，很快有脚步声朝门边靠近。Gray闪身躲开。她看见一个中年男人拎着帽子离开，留下一个气呼呼的背影。  
等足了五分钟，她才敲门。  
“你也失去过重要的人吗？”那天夜里她忍不住问。男人愣了一下，眼睛在昏黄灯光里泛着柔和的绿，像淙淙流动的河。年轻时他一定遇过什么人，所以到现在都孑然一身。他也曾后悔没说好最后一句话吗。Gray太好奇了。  
“我失去的人都很重要。”  
真油滑。她不服气，接住了话：“你对她说的最后一句话是什么？”  
男人想了想：“别死。”  
那可算是奇迹了。一般人离开爱人前都不会以为那是永远。  
看见Gray的眼神，他大笑起来：“当然不是。我当时说，我往这里过去，你从后面包抄，我们中途会合。”  
“她是你的搭档？”她捕捉到了重点。  
男人眨了眨眼，灌下一口酒，在她以为话题已经结束时才开口：“是我的一切。”  
  
找出办法那天，男人发了高烧，躲在被窝里瑟瑟发抖。Gray用简陋的厨房给他煮了汤，扔了很多胡椒。她看着满脸通红的男人喝下去，辣出了泪。  
“只有我父亲才会这样煮汤。”他笑起来，望着她的眼里满是怀念。  
Gray坐在桌上翻看他的资料，金色长发柔顺地披在肩上：“你用过这种方法吗？”  
“我尝试过接近的。但如果对面没人接应，只有你这样的年轻人才用得上这个法子。”他知道在那边她是被收养的，而且私自跑了出来，现在收养人并不知道她最后出现的地方。  
他揉着肚子，接近胃的一处。她有点愧疚，确实不该给老人弄这么刺激的食物：“你至少该试一试。”她晃荡着两条腿，记住了几个符号。  
“我会陪你过去，如果行得通，你就等等我。”男人又躺下了，最后几个字很模模糊糊，像在开玩笑。  
“那你满足我一个心愿。”Gray趁他入睡前赶紧说。  
“什么？”他就像酗了酒。  
“告诉我你叫什么。”  
男人笑了笑，热乎乎的鼻息喷到她手上：“Dean。”  
  
“早知道”“当初就该”这种说法很普遍。人永远没法预测往后的事。  
她没预料到的是，方法奏效了。  
当雪白风暴从身边散去，如拍打羽翼的大鸟奔往天际，她看见了繁华的街道，看见了永不消歇的霓虹。她看见了老家伙。  
他像袭击猎物一样扑上来把她搂进怀里，好像她不是失踪了一个月，而是死而复生。他们相遇时也是如此，她从灯灵的陷阱里醒来，被形容枯槁的男人抱紧，像溺水的人抱住一截浮木。  
他在附近的旅馆里听她讲了来龙去脉，干涸黯淡的双眼缓缓亮起来，似乎她的每个字都往那里注入活力。像遥远星星回到了夜空，回溯鱼群奔赴了汪洋，光芒终于刺破紧紧包绕的灰色云层，春天的风融化了经年冰雪，果实的嫩叶终于翩翩落入老河。像这些年一点一滴流逝的生命再次汇聚到枯朽的躯壳之中。  
她说了一个故事，就挽回了一个将死的人。  
  
正是下午，云边的阳光还没收起，被水汽稀释的浅金柔和地包裹着老人过时的外套。  
是在这里吗，确定在这个地方吗。他问。他反复问。  
是的。是这里没错。她耐心回答。  
于是他站定，搓着双手，紧张兮兮地踱着步。  
  
Dean Winchester。他喊。  
四下寂静，秋风卷起枯叶，尘埃败落。Gray捂住嘴，老家伙也姓Winchester，他在找亲人。Dean。她想起地堡里偷看过的笔记，每隔几页就会提起这名字。Dean。天啊。她一步步后退，惊惶四起。  
老家伙扶住腰，挺直了背，这回声音更大了。  
Dean Winchester！  
几只灰鼠匆忙探头，又倏忽钻回洞里。  
Dean Winchester！  
他再喊，嗓音响亮而浑浊，在墙壁间来回撞击。  
没有白光，没有旋风，什么都没有。  
老家伙又重复了四五回，一声比一声高，还照着她的说法念了咒语。墙壁缝隙渗出寒意，Gray忍不住发起抖。深秋正凉，突如其来的咳嗽截断了名字。他咳了很久，腰深深弓着，脑袋快碰到地上。书页里的字迹忽然在脑中跳起舞，告诉她面前的老人曾尝试过的办法，曾哀求过的人类恶魔天使和任何怪物，曾踏过的峭壁荆棘，曾潜入深海般的炼狱，曾拒绝过许多好意孤身跋涉，曾在身上刻下的符咒，一笔未愈又被另一划急切覆盖，曾为此留下的累累伤疤和更多伤痕的心脏。最后浑身的血终于一天天冷下去，他把心扔在地板上，只剩下苟延残喘的空壳，在空无一人的地堡里四处游荡，一不小心就踩碎地上的死物。  
现在Gray告诉他这个误打误撞的“方法”，就像往垂死的人身上扎一剂强心针。  
要么死去。要么从更加剧烈的痛苦中醒来，然后死去。  
Gray吸进一口凉气，咬紧牙死死盯着他。当他终于平静下来，试图继续时，嗓子里只能发出嘶嘶气音，像个扯破的风箱。他仍然含糊地张着嘴，直到没了声。  
老家伙仍在说话。这让她心里比刀剐还疼。她走过去，想劝他回家。  
但他在重复一句话。  
“什么？”她问。  
“……气……”  
她走近了些。  
“我没放弃……”他重复着，喉咙喀啦作响，“我从没放弃……”  
她停下了。  
她看见白发苍苍的老家伙蹲到地上，双手慢慢地抱住小腿，像个孩子似的哭了起来。  
  
  
  
END  
  
注*：改写自钱德勒《漫长的告别》：你知道，故事的结尾并不重要，生活唯一确保我们的就是死亡。所以我们最好不要让那结尾夺走了故事的光芒。  
  
小彩蛋：  
  
  
Gray不知所措地站在原地，老家伙嘶哑的哭声在她的胸口回荡，逐渐扩大。她从没听过这么绝望的声音，迎面拂来的晚风从空洞中呼啸而过。  
一只黑猫蹿上墙顶，踢下几块碎石。  
坍塌的石块落在墙角，埋进尘里。  
她看着，忽然瞪大了眼睛。  
原本覆满尘土的砖墙角落，缓缓浮现了三个字母。  
S  
A  
M  
不慌不忙，像极了男人的笔调。  
  
  
  
后记：  
到这里就结束了。  
彩蛋大概破坏了完整性，但反正我喜欢。任君选择。  
脑洞是老奕在唱K途中捅的刀（为什么你们总爱在快活时捅肾），原梗是“712时间之神死了但Dean困在了1944年，尝试了各种办法找不到出路后，他猜想这个时空会不会也有Winchester一家，于是开始调查黄眼，阻挡了许多悲剧。这个时空的SD平凡幸福，而原来时空的Sam一直没找到他的哥哥”。  
这把刀太棒了，很抱歉我却写得这样短小……假如可以，希望老奕再搞个长的。  
文中Dean阻止的疯狂事件都有迹可循。102里说到，1959年幼年Shaw一家露营，只有他从Wendigo手中幸存。1963年Cyrus Dorian在教堂纵火，烧死了整个唱诗班的孩子，有了113的卡车事件。1970年Peter Sweeney被捉弄他的玩伴淹死在湖里，103就找了他们复仇。1972年Azazel附身在神父身上，杀死了修道院的八名修女。如果Dean早就知晓，一定不会无动于衷。私心里还是想灾难从没降临在无辜的人们身上，尽管他们从不知道死神曾离自己有多近。就像Bobby说的，人们通常不会感谢救自己的人。  
有几件事希望能补上个好结局，比如1958年Men of Letters四人被杀，Henry要离开John对付地狱骑士。比如1961年少年Bobby枪杀了家暴的父亲而且惊慌失措。比如1989年Bobby杀死了被恶魔附身的妻子却来不及道歉。  
时间线肯定有自相矛盾之处，比如1978年Mary怀着Dean的时候，Sam和Dean为了追踪Anna来到那个年代。但并不想深究这些细节，其实时空旅行终究也不过一厢情愿，注定出现和消失的人不会因此就改写结局。  
“Some of us don't get to grow old with the one we love. I'll grow old with her, just from afar.”前两天回顾POI，又看到Finch那句话，依然动容。白头却不偕老其实是好事。但放在SD身上，还是希望他们能一直在一起，不怕没法白头，只怕无法偕老。


End file.
